Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Multi-core processors are integrated circuits (IC) containing multiple processor cores. In general, a core is a processing unit such as a central processing unit (CPU), and processes executable modules (instructions or code) to provide one or more desired functions or applications. Multi-core processors often need to accept and process data generated by one or more external data sources such as, for example, analog-to-digital converters (ADC), sensor-arrays, etc. Simple bus-based data interface to processors may not be able to accommodate data collection from a large number of sources, especially when such data collection needs to performed in substantially parallel fashion. Multicore processors are able to perform signal processing on multiple channels of data in real time.
Wavelet transformations are commonly used in image compression systems. The wavelet transform based schemes are gaining popularity in image and video compression because they perform better than other transforms like Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) or Discrete Cosine Transform (DCT) blocking artifacts and providing increased temporal and spatial resolution both in time and frequency. Moreover, the demand on higher mobility of multimedia content across different platforms emphasizes high degrees of scalability in spatial, temporal and quality domains. Wavelets are well suited to achieve these goals.